


All You Need Is Me

by Ellidiotts



Series: Rare-Pair One-Shots [5]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Partners to Lovers, Rare Pairings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidiotts/pseuds/Ellidiotts
Summary: “So... did you tell him?” Jay asked with a sly smile.Elle glanced at the other agent. “Tell himwhat?”“You know,” he egged on, voice full of suggestion. “That youlovehim.”
Relationships: Laurel Weaver | Agent Elle (Men in Black)/Agent X
Series: Rare-Pair One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115096
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Felt one of my favourite rare-pairs deserved more love :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You roll your eyes  
>  Up to the skies  
> One more time  
> But you're still here  
> Cos all you need is me_

Elle could not believe her luck.

After all these years, she’d _finally_ become a field agent-- and for what? To be paired up with the most insufferable, snarky, annoying son-of-a-bitch she’d ever met. Serves her right for wanting a _single_ nice thing in her life.

She scoffed, arms crossed, staring at her partner from across the room.

He was a non-human agent; brought in to help ‘smooth ruffled tentacles’ after a particularly poorly handled arrest - not thanks to Kay and Jay, naturally. But it was a security risk; his lack of knowledge with Earth customs and geography could put them both in danger. 

Apparently though, this guy was _hand-picked_ for the job. 

Elle didn’t believe it for a minute.

She was not impressed _at all_ upon hearing Zed had chosen to hire someone else-- from outside the galaxy, no less-- as the new field agent, instead of her. Politics this, and politics that - the usual excuses. 

Agent X was a ‘seasoned officer’, from the G-Dan Galaxy. Needless to say, Elle’s first impression of him was anything but impressive. He’d also made his distaste for humans clear from the beginning; referring to them in any manner of inconsiderate names. It was always the _ears_ that were the problem, and it was only further amplified by his reluctance to put on his uniform; and he was not referring to the _suit_.

“Small ears. Beady eyes,” Ex remarked, pulling his mask over his head. “Humans are unbelievably _ugly_.”

Elle tried her best not to take it personally. 

But at this point, she needed to focus less on her distaste for her partner, and more on her newfound freedom of finally getting out in the field-- which they promptly did, on their first mission together.

“All MIB agents drive LDTs,” Elle stated, standing in front of the line of matching cars.

“Typical human response,” Ex mumbled, unimpressed. “Nothing but a bunch of _sheep_.”

Ex insisted on driving, and Elle let him-- implying that they’d be taking turns. 

She knew she’d made a horrible mistake as soon as he hit the accelerator with full force.

* * *

Stealing a non-issue car was the first strike. Next was the reckless driving and endangerment of civilians. As soon as they’d returned from their mission, Elle made sure to look up his personnel file. Sure, he was a decorated cop-- but he’d also been suspended _six times_.

‘Overzealous’ would be putting it lightly. 

Zed insisted Elle work out her differences with Ex, and act professionally as the team they needed to be; either that, or she’d be returning to the lab.

Alright, then-- two could play at that game. 

Their next destination was nothing she couldn’t handle herself. She insisted Ex wait by the car, and much to her surprise, he complied-- all the while mumbling something about _fragile human ego_ , which was enough to nearly set her off again.

Heading inside, Elle had the entire situation under control. Everything was going according to plan; until Ex decided to sneak up on her, lift her into his arms, and use her as bait.

He was an absolutely inconsiderate asshole. 

* * *

After a year of working the field together, and just as Elle was starting to consider Ex a _fairly_ decent agent - or simply _tolerable_ by now - he was called back to his homeworld, and scheduled to leave rather abruptly.

Technically, that was great for Elle-- she’d finally be rid of him, and paired up with someone far more sufferable; and preferably human. She barely had time to celebrate before Zed pulled her away for a private meeting.

She couldn’t believe her ears.

“You want me to _what!?_ ” Elle asked, completely flabbergasted, nearly falling out of her chair. 

Zed kept a straight face. “Now, Agent L-- it’s only for three cycles, you’ll be fine.”

“You expect me to live _and_ work on an alien planet, just like that?” She scoffed, arms crossed. “Where was I when this decision was made?”

“You were hand-picked. They insisted.”

“I--” Elle paused, sitting back for a moment. Had she really made that much of an impression? “...Really?”

Zed nodded, pushing forward the required paperwork. She must have made quite the impression on someone. 

“You leave first thing in the morning. Be here early, and be ready.”

* * *

Elle had been duped, staring at the face she’d come to despise. 

“If I knew it was  _ you _ who insisted I come here--” she paused to sneer, looking him up and down. “Then I would have quit then and there.”

Ex simply laughed, taking enjoyment from her suffering. “Who else did you think you’d be working with?”

Elle let out an exasperated sigh.

She was officially the unluckiest human alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You bang your head against the wall  
>  And say you're sick of it all  
> Yet, you remain here  
> Because all you need is me_

The only good news Elle had received since arriving was that she didn’t have to wear a uniform based on the appearance of the local populous. Unlike Earth, many planets within this particular galaxy were well aware of alien life, and even co-existed with neighbouring races. Walking around as she appeared was nothing new to them, however it was rather intimidating if she said so herself. 

Ex’s many comments on her appearance made sense to her now. Comparing the human form to some of the local aliens she’d noted were very different to anything she’d encountered before.

Everything was so  _ stressful _ .

Working full time on an alien planet was tough, but then again, so were the living arrangements. A different experience, but she could hopefully learn to adapt. 

But the  _ worst _ part? She shared an apartment with Ex. Elle was convinced her situation couldn’t get any worse.

Ex could be surprisingly quiet when the situation presented itself, but it didn’t stop Elle’s need for space and privacy-- a basic requirement that she’d assumed she’d be given here  _ as a minimum _ .

No thanks to Zed. She’d have to start writing down all the ridiculous amount of complaints she had about her superior once she’d returned to earth.

Elle could feel the stress of the new job beginning to take its toll on her. Apparently ‘three cycles’ was more like  _ six months _ in earthian time, but that wasn’t the worst part. It was everything-- the way others would stare at her in public, adjusting to the food, and worst of all-- dealing with the length of the days. It was  _ unbearable _ .

To no one’s surprise, she began to miss home. Even Jay and Kay. Sometimes she wondered if she’d been better off remaining the chief scientific officer and never becoming a field agent in the first place.

Elle tried to keep her feelings private; the two of them had to work together, so there was no way she’d be showing even an ounce of weakness in front of Ex. But she had a sneaking suspicion that he could see right through her disguise, so to speak, when it best suited him.

A few weeks in, Elle was surprised to see Ex up and ready for work before she’d even woken up, but that wasn’t the strangest part-- he was wearing his Earth-issued  _ Men in Black _ uniform, complete with mask-- the whole nine yards.

“I know what it’s like to be surrounded by an alien race who look nothing like you,” he commented before she could get a word in. “So I was hoping it would make you feel a little less isolated sometimes. Not because I  _ enjoy _ looking like this, or anything in that regard--”

Zoning out from Ex’s ramblings, Elle couldn’t believe what she was witnessing-- he was… actually doing something  _ nice _ for her? Maybe he could sense her longing for home. Even if that were the case, neither admitted it. She felt herself relax a little at the gesture, shoulders no longer tense; a sincere smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

She’d have to swallow her pride and thank him later.

* * *

Unfortunately for Elle, sleeping gave her no rest most nights. Her head was constantly filled with noise, whether it be from the day’s work, or longing for the people and places she’d left on Earth. She missed far more than she’d realised she would. Even the  _ simplest _ of things. 

“Lot on your mind, little ears?” Ex enquired, raising himself onto one arm. “I can hear your thoughts from here.”

Elle hadn’t noticed he was still awake; the two of them having headed to bed many hours ago. How long had he been staring?. “Can you… actually read minds? Or was that your usual sarcasm?”

“You’ll have to figure that one out on your own,” he smirked, as if he had the upper hand. “Go on-- ask me something. Get your mind off… whatever you’re thinking about.”

Elle blinked, eyes staring at the ceiling above her. She’d only now realised just how little she knew about the other agent. She’d never thought to ask him any personal questions before; where would she even start?

“What’s your  _ real _ name?” Elle asked.

Ex hummed for a moment. “You’d have difficulty pronouncing it.”

“Try me,” she insisted, rolling onto her side.

He let out a deep sigh, eyes averted. “Xetrax. Hence the ‘X’.”

Elle mulled it over in her head, eyebrows knitting together. “You’re right-- that’s far too annoying to say.”

“What about  _ you _ , then?” Ex scoffed. “Come on--  _ spill _ .”

Elle cringed at the thought. She’d become far too accustomed to her agent title these last few years. “It’s Laurel... Laurel Weaver.”

“You have  _ two _ names?” Ex asked incredulously, now sitting upright, legs crossed.

“Yeah. Three, usually.” She held out a hand in front of her, counting on a finger as she went. “It’s an earthian tradition-- first name is unique to you, second name is an alternative, and the last name runs in the family.”

Ex made a face, collapsing back down on his mattress. “Weird,” he commented in a strange tone of voice.

“Doesn’t make much sense.” Elle shrugged. “You learn to just go with it after a while.”

“Now  _ that’s _ something I can relate to.”

They both shared a laugh. It was nice; relaxing even.

Before Elle even realised it, she was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime, today was the day; Elle was finally heading home.

For some reason, she’d assumed Ex was returning to Earth as well, however she found herself sorely mistaken, and a little heartbroken. 

It was time for the two of them to go their separate ways.

He told her she better visit; to which she replied that she won’t, but she doesn’t mean it. The smile on her face was nothing more than a facade, feeling a tug at her chest, and butterflies in her stomach now that she was faced with reality.

If Ex truly meant so little to her, then why did it hurt so much to say goodbye?


End file.
